


Cheetahs Never Prosper

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: How long does it take to play a game if you know the other person is prone to cheating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just an excuse to use the word 'cheetah' in a title. Actually has hidden meaning now. Love it when that happens.
> 
> Written in nine minutes on August 29, 2016. Subsequently not touched until December 18, 2016 for revisions. This is a thing I am too often guilty of these days.

Glorfindel walked slowly down the stairs. There were a few candles lit, but they were near the end of their wicks. There were two figured, hunched sleepily over a table near the window. The curtains were still drawn, and snow was falling softly outside. Glorfindel tightened the sash of his robe and yawned. “How are the two of you still up? It has to be past midnight.”

Fingon had his hand raised over the board, brow furrowed as his gaze swept across from one side to the other. “We had to finish our game,” he said.

Glorfindel yawned again. “Is this the same one you started after dinner?” He pulled the curtain nearest to him loose before he walked around to the other side of the table where Erestor sat.

“He is very slow in making tactical decisions,” said Erestor.

Fingon sighed and lowered his hand. “I offered to use the easy rules, but you insisted on doing this the hard way.”

A little groan came from Glorfindel as he shut the curtains. A single round could take the better part of an hour if he played with Erestor -- with the way Fingon played games, it could be days before this was finished. “Why not come to bed and finish this tomorrow?”

“Because I do not trust him not to sneak down here to switch the pieces around,” said Fingon a little too quickly.

Erestor did not seem insulted. He replied with, “Same, but I expect he would just get up early instead of making a special trip.”

Glorfindel sighed and peeked out the window. Definitely past midnight. “What if I lock it in my studio?” he offered.

Fingon shook his head. “Someone could just--”

“And hide the key,” added Glorfindel quickly.

Erestor crossed his arms over his chest as Fingon began to nod. “He could always--”

“And lock the windows.”

Fingon snorted. “I want to win, but not so badly I would climb up the exterior and crawl through a window to do so.”

“If I had your age, stamina, and body, I certainly would,” admitted Erestor.

“...technically, you can have my body…”

Erestor arose from his chair so quickly that Glorfindel barely had time to move out of the way. “Time for bed, was that?”

“Hours ago,” agreed Glorfindel

“No time like the present.” Erestor tugged on Fingon’s arm as he came around the table, and together they quickly walked past Glorfindel and hurried up the stairs.

“So… should I…” Glorfindel frowned at the game board, shook his head, and followed up the stairs.


End file.
